


【唐鳄】死国

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: R级，产乳有，注意避雷冲动产物，起因是朋友发来一张沙鳄和风手办图片
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 22





	【唐鳄】死国

已经退潮了，此时的海岸如同一片坟场。残破的渔网紧绞着死鱼，半腐烂的树枝骄傲地扭曲着，散落在沙堆的凹陷处，海洋的尸体被灰绿色的海浪留在了原地。舷梯下站着数十名面黄肌瘦的矮个男人，佝偻着背，似乎因虚弱而低垂着脑袋，又像是除开手脚上的生锈镣铐，连脖颈上也戴有无形的枷锁。他们排成爬虫般丑陋的队列，慢吞吞地传递手中的货箱。数量可观的贵重商品被带到了海岸上，即将流入这个隐蔽的国家。

克洛克达尔站在甲板上，隔着雪茄燃烧后的烟雾往下望，无情且居高临下的视角。后来的一些时间里，他会偶尔想起这幅画面，很难看的画面，或许不久前还不是这样，多久之前呢，一两个月？或许更短。他知道改变一个“美丽而富饶的好地方”最快只需要几个小时，天黑之前王族就改了姓，嵌满宝石的皇冠被新王拿在手中把玩，黑与白彻底颠倒了。

这并不是他第一次来到和之国。二十分钟前，多弗朗明哥的手下给他送来了一套深褐色的和服，腰带是墨绿色，简单素净，不带任何纹样。他要那手下转告多弗朗明戈，他不会下船，也不需要这个。搭乘另一位七武海的顺风船原本不在安排之内。他反感对计划展开修订——但考虑到接下来要做的事情还有很多。

他还是换上了那身本地居民所特有的服饰，多弗朗明哥对他说，下船吧，给他看些东西，他会感兴趣的。即使这套和服剪裁精良，布料柔软而清爽，素色却不简陋，他却仍然兴致缺缺。他对多弗朗明戈的交易没什么兴趣，对多余的航行没什么兴趣，并且几乎已经猜到对方要向他展示什么。能让他提起兴趣的东西不多，且多数早已在他的掌握之中。而多弗朗明哥的恶趣味便如同他“Joker”的称号，他会从所有的事情中找到滑稽而戏谑的部分，伴随着肆意的笑声，用锋利的线刃将它切割出来，大张旗鼓地列入自己的收藏。

金发的男人仍然戴着色彩明亮的墨镜，披着件海蓝底的羽织，布料上交叠着橙红色的蜷曲珊瑚，如同湛蓝色的海面上飞过一只火鸟，落在海水上的余焰仍然熊熊燃烧。一如既往的张扬打扮，比起入乡随俗，更像是为了强调与众不同。行走在街巷上的人们配合地侧目，一边畏惧，一边向往。即使这个男人从来都不需要任何人的瞻仰与目送，但他总是享受这个。他享受一切摧毁与整肃。

无需多时，那些尚且耳目健全的人便会明白，自己只需要闭上嘴，低下头。他们无需得知这片土地上正在发生什么，而他们又会在什么时候彻底失去获知光明与发声的机会。

宽敞而华美的和室内，镀金烛台上的火焰将墙壁上的景绘衬得艳丽而暧昧，窗沿透出一截薄红色的月亮。随着一声凄厉的呜咽，房间内的乐声戛然而止，拿着三味线和尺八的艺伎满脸苍白。死去的女人被拖出房间，精致的发髻散乱成一团墨黑，瑰丽的锦袍在地面上留下一条蜿蜒而刺目的血迹，被唤前来的侍女跪伏在地面上奋力擦拭，瘦弱的身躯抑制不住地颤抖，擦净的地方再次被眼泪浸染。多弗朗明戈没有开口，只是伸手拾起那把没能成功割断他咽喉的匕首。

一片沉寂之中，靠坐在一旁的克洛克达尔嗤笑出声，多弗朗明哥抬眼看他，随即命令房间里的随从离开。烛火因为夜风而有些摇晃，他们无声地交盏，轻轻摇晃着手中精美的酒器，盛装着花之都内最昂贵的酿造。克洛克达尔想起，在他们登上黑色的木梯之前，经过了一段漫长的漆红格栏，容妆美艳或肤色如玉的年轻女子们站在格栏后方翘首浅笑，招揽来客。商人的货篮中少有丑陋的商品，但美丽的瑕疵也会招致覆灭。

那个女人怀孕了，克洛克达尔道。

是吗，多弗朗明哥放下酒盏，隔着深紫色的墨镜望向黑发的男人，冷笑着道，很可惜，这个国家不会再有人出生了。

金发男人站起身，走到克洛克达尔的面前，微不可见地动了动指尖，克洛克达尔肩上松垮的衣袖便被透明的丝线扯下，露出流畅的肩胛线，肌肉清晰而结实的上臂，白色的绷带从另一侧的肩膀缠绕而下，紧紧裹住了整片胸腹，跳跃着的烛火在胸肌下陷的边缘投出了浅浅的阴影。

多弗朗明哥俯身将他按倒在织锦的软垫上，宽厚的手掌带着酒后散发着的热度，紧贴上他的胸肌，很快又收回手，在拇指和食指间揉搓着一点微妙的潮湿。看着克洛克达尔微皱起的眉头，多弗朗明哥决定亲自替他解开紧绕着的绷带。另一侧的衣袖被扯下，如同一个亲密的拥抱，半环绕着的手臂不断轻触他逐渐接近赤裸的躯体，带来羽毛般的瘙痒。直至最后一片湿润的纱布被摘下，微微肿胀着的乳尖暴露在冰冷的空气中，指腹轻轻按压乳晕，便有奶白色的液体涌出，打湿男人坚实的腹肌，淌入织物间的阴影之中。

不变的恶趣味，他讽刺道。

你不应该喝酒，多弗朗明哥仍然在笑，语气却半是调侃半是警告，我还没见过女人流产。

他伸手替自己解开腰带，将湿漉漉的前襟彻底掀开。很遗憾，我是男人，他道。

多弗朗明哥将膝盖抵在他的腿间，缓慢的厮磨带着点惩罚的意味，灵活的手指不轻不缓地揉弄他因身体内絮乱的荷尔蒙而变得柔软的双乳，粗糙的指腹滑过硬挺的乳尖，向两侧施力，乳汁接连不断地流淌而下，稍微用力便会激起两三条细细的弧线，洒落在两人紧贴的身体之间。几盏烛火在灯芯烧尽后熄灭了，室内充盈着蜜色的昏暗，甘甜而潮湿的香气掩盖了风沙与火药的味道。

乳汁甜腻，而男人同他唇舌交叠时尝到的津液却是微微发苦的，混合着烟草和酒的味道。他一手揉抚着男人脑后微微扎手的碎发，另一只手将冰冷的铁钩抵至对方的胸口。男人很快会意，一边轻咬乳首，一边用沾上乳汁的手掌包裹住他的性器顶端，摩挲却仍然缓慢。他无需得知男人藏在墨镜后的眼神如何，只是眯着眼径直道，要做就快点，羽毛混蛋。男人再次将他的反应评价为过于冷淡，又或者说这种直奔主题的冷酷更像是热衷于做爱，他不置可否，转过身跪坐着背向男人，将沾着体液的指尖探入自己的后穴。

男人注意到，比他的语气更加冷淡的是他微垂的阴茎，在耐心的揉弄后仍然没能勃起。男人敛起笑容问他这样没问题吗，他不耐烦地增加扩张的手指作为回应。男人粗暴地抓握住他完整的手臂，但挺身进入他的时候并不是很痛，又或者说是因为肉体交叠而带来的律动下，不断滴下的乳汁确实夺取了他大部分的官能感受。他身下的地板上仍然残留着不久前死去的那个游女留下的血迹，空气中混杂着熏香、乳汁、精液、烟酒、汗水的味道，他大多数时间都痛恨着潮湿，也能轻易地捕捉到几乎微不可闻的血腥味。

他无端地想起，过去他曾途径过某个野蛮而荒凉的国度。法则其一，女人是繁衍的象征，每个处女都是统治者授意下最纯洁的神明。因为这项慷慨的法则，她们不需要劳动，也不需要为生计奔波。但是，岛上的男人们唯一拥有的特权，却是能够自由奸污这些圣洁女神而不遭谴责。法则其二，怀孕即意味着纯洁已经被玷污，他们会在母亲产下孩子后杀死她们，剖开她们的子宫，将砂石填充进去再予以缝合。尸体将被抛进通往入海口的河流。他们因此痛恨海洋，没有任何人离开过那座由死去的母亲堆砌起来的、却不存在任何一位母亲的岛屿。

多弗朗明哥说这个国家已经死去了，她的统治者是个强大而冷酷的男人，他们的合作将由此延续下去。男人的口吻中充满了笃定与淡然，如同他只需颤动指尖，不自量力的女人便会当场毙命。三味线和尺八的乐音不该停止，没有任何一盏灯火有理由熄灭——折断的匕首即将划破这座游廓里所有人的咽喉。

性事结束前，克洛克达尔没有射精却高潮了，毕竟和他交媾的男人在任何事情上都十分擅长，乳尖已经不再淌出温热的液体，但却仍然酸麻而涨痛。年幼的侍女战战兢兢地进入房间，递上替换的衣物，多弗朗明哥换上一身崭新的黑色襦袢和羽织，却要他穿上他之前那件海蓝色的，又亲手替他系上晚霞般惹眼的腰带。

他们离开游廓时，尚且未到日出时分，但燃烧着的建筑物却点亮了整片天际，漆红的格栏与廊檐上的精巧雕刻同时被火焰吞没。火光映在男人的侧脸上显得有些狰狞，却带着笑意道，那死去的游女只是被指使，这所游廓的幕中人早已私自打破了交易中的条款。

离开时仍然经过了那样的街市，道路两旁驻足的人们仍然侧目望向异乡的来客，而多半目光也仍然落在了多弗朗明哥的身影上。黯淡的天幕下，海蓝色的羽织令克洛克达尔稍感一丝凉意，他兴致缺缺地点燃雪茄，干燥的烟草缓慢地燃烧起来。

他想起了沙漠中的某个国家。

END


End file.
